Sephiroth's Lullaby
by Jote
Summary: Jenovah and Lucretia sing to Sephiroth. He is loyal to the two woman who is mother.


Jehovah's and Lucretia's Lullaby to Sephiroth

Rating: K+

Point: Jehovah and Lucretia is singing and brainwashing Sephiroth this is leading up to the Nebilhiem Burning. Hojo does sing a bit in here.

Warnings: spoilers! and possibly confusingness and OOCness

_"__Hush, Child," _she whispers in the ear of a boy, a boy of seven years of age. A boy who only knew the inside of ShinRa and not of the outside world, the boy knew of the lab and what goes on inside.

_"The darkness will rise from the deep"_ whispers another's woman's voice, but it blends with the previous voice. He could feel a heaviness set itself in his heart. His heart that will become cold and emotionless.

_"And carry you down into sleep" _they sing soothingly as he finds himself getting ready for bed all by himself, his father not even giving himself the time to tuck his only son away to bed.

_"Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep " _they sing inside his head. He think he is hallucinating, but he feels oddly comforted. Comforted by the voices of the two women who were singing within his head. He could feel the heaviness in his heart become more heavy and he finds himself falling asleep. But he listens to their words.

"Guile Son, I'll shape your belief" came the soothing voice of the second woman. He wanted to know who this woman was, he could feel an attachment to her, to both the woman but he did not know what it was. 

_  
"And you'll always know that your father's a thief" _the second woman's voice hardens a bit, but she still sings soothing. He could feel himself fall deeper within their words within their head. It felt that he could feel them stroking his head gently as if soothing him. He wondered what the past of his father and who his true mother was. Maybe his true mother was one of the women singing him?

_"And you won't understand the cause of your grief" _gently sung the second woman in a hushed and motherly manner. He did not understand her words, but he pondered them as he continued to fall asleep.

_  
"But you'll always follow the voices beneath"_ the second woman sung in a whisper voice into his ears. They slid through his ears like oil through water. He fell under her words, under her spell. He was listening to her now completely.

"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty" she sings to him, and he knew that she wanted him to believe in her and to give himself to her. 

_"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me" _He is still listening to her and he could here the low baritone of his father.

"Guile Son.Your spirit will hate her" his father sung to him and he found himself liking it pleasantly. He knew that his real father would never sing to him, never sing him to sleep. His father did not think of him as a son. His father only thought of him as a successful science experiment. 

_  
"The flower who married my brother the traitor " _Sephiroth knew that this man who was singing to him, was speaking of a woman scientist named Lucretia. Could that be his mother? he wondered as he continued to enter the final stages of complete sleep. His brother? did his father have a brother? That piqued his interest.

_  
"For you are the proof of how he betrayed her" _That was why Hojo did not love him like a father should, he surmised that now that he thought about it. He read somewhere that there was a man out there somewhere that impregnated this woman named Lucretia. They would have married, but this woman named Lucretia married another man even thought she was carrying another man's child.

He would not learn until when he reached an adult, that Hojo was truly not his father and that a man named Vincent Valentine impregnated his mother. He still couldn't figure out who his true mother was.

_  
"And you will expose his puppet behavior" _came the words of the the second woman. Scorn laced her voice as she sang gently to the sleeping silver haired boy.

He did expose much later, when he was eighteen years of age when he became a high ranking officer. He exposed the truth of what Hojo did. Hojo was the puppet of a monster named Jehovah. It made him think when he exposed what Hojo did in secret.

"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty" It was his father's words he knew from deep inside that he would feel no love or have no loyalty to his father. He held loyalty only to himself and to the two women that sang him to sleep. 

_  
"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me" _sang the two women in unison and he agreed subconsciously. The two women knew that they had their loyalty from him and he would do what they say for him to do. He was their puppet, for their plans.

"Hush, Child" soothed the second woman when he began to enter a fit of a nightmare. A nightmare of being alone and he could never be saved. Darkness envelopes him completely and no light could pierce the everlasting darkness. 

_  
"The darkness will rise from the deep" _sand the first woman. Her words rang true to his nightmare and he felt as if he was suffocating. It hurt him and was thrashing him even more._  
_

_"And carry you down into sleep." _He did begin to calm down and relax in the pit of darkness he was in. He could feel it envelope him within it's tight embrace. _  
_

_"Child, the darkness will rise from the deep" _He could feel it take over his body, mind, heart, and soul. He knew he could not fight it's grasp. _  
_

_"And carry you down into sleep" _he fell asleep into a deep sleep he fell into. This sleep was impenetrable. He was under their spell.

"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty" they sung in unison once again and he sold his soul to them. He would do their bidding from now on. 

_"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me" _This time the first woman sung her voice slithered around his sleeping brain and through to the very core of his soul. He was loyal to the two woman.

"Guile Son" the first woman whispered soothingly and a bit harshly._  
_

_"Each day you grow older" _this time it was the second woman now singing.

"Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold" The first woman sung and these words stuck into his mind when he grew older. When he killed that centran girl, the girl who was the girlfriend of his once now deceased friend Zack. He knew the the first woman had her vengeance against the true cetran. She would no longer get in his way and his mother's way.

"For the child of my body," sung the first woman and the words swallowed his body and he soaked in them. He was her child he knew, he was the child of this woman and the other woman. They were two different women, but the same woman that had birthed him,_"the flesh of my soul" _the cells he had in his blood that coursed through him everyday was not his. It was the blood of the woman who birthed him those 31 years ago. He could here their voices in his head get louder with each passing moment as he came closer to the basement of Nebilheim Mansion.

"Will die in returning the birthright he stole" Zack would die, he knew as he pulled a book down from a tall shelf. He would die, when his use was over. But Zack would die, Zack and every other mortal human that was not a cetran like he would die. They would pay with their deaths for taking what belonged to his mother. 

"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty" They sing louder within his head and he is comforted by their presence. He is maddening even more as they sung to him. He was falling under their spell even more._  
_

_"Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me," _"mother I will return what truly belongs to you, to what truly belongs to us" he whispers to himself as he pulls another book and toss the previous one. _  
_

_"Hush, Child" _soothed the second voice in a gently mothering singing voice again. He relaxed not knowing he was tense. He could feel their presence become even more stronger and he could feel them completely. Like he could when he was seven. _  
_

_"The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep" _sung them both at the same time and he was angry, angry with the mortals that dared to take away what belonged to his mother and to him. He would make them pay. They will sleep eternally, like his mother. She was asleep eternal, but he knew that she was alive somewhere. Anywhere._  
_

_"Child, the darkness will rise from the deep" _sung the first voice and he eventually left the basement and walked languidly and ominously up the basement stairs. He cast a fire3 spell at the nearest thing around him. It burnt dried wood and quickly spread. It spread fast, it did not take long for the mansion itself to be up in flames. When he left the mansion the fire had spread to the other places. Darkness had taken over his heart and it will take over this village.

He smirked maliciously down at the quivering bodies around him. They had been slashed by his Masamune, and burnt by his fire spells of varying levels. He traversed up Nibel Mountain as if he knew it like the back of his hand. He walked to the entrance and turned with disinterest as he killed a man. The man was the mayor of the town he had just burnt. He did not care the man deserved it.

In time a girl appears, she was barely dressed which was very unfitting for the chilly mountain climate. She saw the body of her father, and rage and fire burnt in her Cinnamon burgundy eyes. He watched her charge him amused. With a flick of his wrist he grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them tightly. With his free hand he grabbed his sword and threw he back and he knew she could feel the blade go down from the top of her chest down to her belly button. He watched her fall as he listened to the voices of the women in his head.

Shortly later Zack arrives and moves the girl away. Zack charges into the reactor that he himself was in and ended challenging him and the other SOLDIER had lost against him. He was like an ant attacking it's queen but this time it was an ant attacking it's god.

He moves past the fallen body of his former friend and pulls a door open with his raw strength. He smiles pleased to himself.

"Mother I have found you. Mother we shall leave this desolate and worthless land of pathetic mortals. We will take this land away from them and take this planet that will be our ship to the Promised Land" he purrs to the scene before him. He smirked maliciously and grabbed the metallic head. The head of Jehovah was in it that he knew. The head of his mother. But that was the order of his mother to get her head.

He obeyed. He was loyal to her, to the two women who was his mother. They were two woman in one. His mother. He would obey like a dog and be loyal and never betray them. He owed them much and he would do what they said.

When he fights with another recruit, one named Cloud he knew that his job was done when he tossed the body of the teenager to the side.

The desolate and worthless village was burnt to crisp two men that were once he knew but would never no again. He jumped down into the pit of the reactor he was in. Into the bright green glow of mako. He could feel the mako encasing his body with the aid of his mother. He could feel himself falling asleep. Asleep to let his body regenerate from it's previous dealings. _  
_

_"And carry you down into sleep" _the two women sing, his mother sings to him softly and gently like they did when he was young.

_Fin_

Explanation: Jehovah and Lucretia are one in the same. They are one two him and two others if they think through it enough. I know that Lucretia lived in the game but this can be considered AU. It starts as he was a child and he begins to fall underneath their spell. Of course he was gonna obey them and surrender his loyalty to them. Umm it's what I think that could have caused him to go nuts. Oh well, we all have our own opinions. And doing a songfic like this was kind of challenging you know? PS grammar and I do not go well together.

The first woman is Jenovah and the Second woman is Lucretia

Disclaimer: I do not own the song called Mordred's Lullaby (the song used) that belongs to and is copyrighted to Heather Dale, a wonderful singer who has awesome songs I suggest you listen to them. Jehovah (that's how i spell it), Sephiroth, Zack, Hojo, Cloud, and Aerith belongs to Square Enix. I make no profit off this and did this out of boredom. Believe it or not I have no money and this took me over an hour to do.

Additional: R&R PLEASE! And I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
